


I'd Like It (If You Stayed)

by yousee_saros (all_ivvant)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, listen i just wanted to write something nice for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_ivvant/pseuds/yousee_saros
Summary: It's something they'd both wanted, when David finally asks the question.
Relationships: Jacob deGrom/David Wright
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	I'd Like It (If You Stayed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symsonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symsonic/gifts).

> I wrote this because I was tired of my current nanowrimo projects. This thing pushed me to 50k, actually. I hope yall love it!

David breezes in through the front door, holding two plastic bags full of groceries Jacob had forgotten to get yesterday. He hears swearing in the kitchen, and peeks in, watching Jacob struggle with the turkey, as usual. He almost drops the pan a second time, cursing the turkey and it’s mother in the process. 

“I don’t think that turkey is real happy that you’ve called it’s mother something that I haven’t heard in at least two centuries.” David says, setting the groceries down on the counter. Jacob looks up at him, and glares. It would be scary, if Jacob didn’t look really ridiculous in a frilly apron he bought sometime in 1995.

“Well that turkey’s mother deserved it. David.” He says, finally shoving the uncooperative pan into the oven. He jumps back from the oven, slamming the door shut. David can’t help the giggle that escapes.

“I got the cheese you needed for your mac.” David tells him, turning back to the bags. He had gotten them a few bottles of wine too, and like a fuck ton of cheese, because it’s hard to make macaroni and cheese without it. Jacob goes over to the counter, and digs through the bags, and pulls out like five blocks of cheese. It is a five cheese mac and cheese, after all. 

“What’s the wine for?” Jacob asks, looking over into the other bag. 

“It’s a surprise, don’t you know?” David answers, slipping past Jacob into the kitchen to take a roll. Jacob turns around and sees David trying to sneak off with some bread, and he swats at him with a towel. 

“You’re not supposed to be eating those yet! We have to wait for our guests!” Jacob tells him, turning back to the stove to set a timer. David groans.

“But they won’t be here for another two hours! And besides, I made these! I deserve one!” He whines, and Jacob shakes his head. Jacob shoos him out of the kitchen, while he makes the mac and cheese, and David can’t help but mope, sitting on the couch, watching football. 

Eventually Jacob finishes up the mac and cheese, and he joins David on the couch. He doesn’t say much, just watches the game with David. He’s tried to explain football to Jacob so many times throughout the years, but he’s pretty sure he still doesn’t get it. That’s fine with him. David doesn’t really understand it much anymore either, because it’s changed in weird ways since the first games over a century ago. It’s really no big deal at this point. 

“So what did you get the wine for?” Jacob asks, looking up at David from where he’s tucked in next to him. 

“I thought it might be nice for after everyone leaves.” David says, pressing a small kiss to Jacob’s forehead. 

“I guess you’re right. I didn't even think to get any so I appreciate it.” Jacob says, leaning up to kiss David gently.

Jacob ends up dozing off on David’s lap, and he sits there, running his hands through Jacob’s hair. It’s long like he used to keep it, but it’s still just as soft.

***

The timer beeps, and Jacob sits up, looking extremely disoriented. David looks down at him, and then looks at the clock sitting above the TV. It’s almost five now, and Jacob gets up off the couch to go check the turkey. It should be done now at this point, David realizes. He gets up too, and follows Jacob into the kitchen, to check out the turkey.

There’s less swearing and cursing at the turkey’s mother, as Jacob carefully pulls the pan out of the oven. It looks good, as Jacob sets the hot pan down on the stovetop. David watches as Jacob carves it, and then turns away so he can work on setting up the food on the kitchen island. The others should be here soon, and David works on putting together the small centerpiece for the table as well. 

Jacob had bought these really cute turkey salt shakers, and a turkey napkin holder. He adjusts the table cloth, while Jacob places the turkey on the kitchen island. It looks nice, and everything smells super good. 

Jacob comes over to stand next to David, looking at the cute little place setting. He leans down, pulling David into another kiss. He can’t help but bring his hand to David’s hip. They stay like this, until Noah bursts into the front door.

“Ew, get a room, you two.” He calls out from the front door, holding a large pan full of mashed potatoes. Jacob pulls away from David, and glares. 

“At least I have someone, and I’m not pining after the fucking Mets mascot like someone I know.” Jacob replies, and Noah squawks idginately. 

“Well, I guess I know someone who’s not getting mashed potatoes!” He says, setting the pan down on the counter next to the rest of the food. David stifles a laugh, resting his hand on Jacob’s waist. 

‘Oh fuck you, that’s cruel!” Jacob complains, as Noah uncovers the pan. He sticks his tongue out at Noah, as Pete makes his way in the door at about the same time. Pete’s brought green beans, and Michael too, who comes in behind him, wrapped up against the blustery wind. 

It ends up just being the five of them, which is fine with David. Their apartment is just a bit too small for more than five or six people anyways, and it’s more cozy that way too. 

Everyone grabs some food, and David turns down the volume on the football game, as they eat. Jacob’s pressed close to David for most of dinner, and he eats his mashed potatoes, and doesn’t flick any off his fork at Noah. 

They all end up moving over to the couch, to watch the rest of the game that started while Jacob was napping. It ends up being a pretty exciting game, and it’s always fun to watch the Cowboys lose. Jacob leans his head on David’s shoulder, curled up under a soft blanket. 

David holds Jacob's hand, and he ends up nodding off again, probably due to all the turkey he ate. Pete and Michael pack up their stuff, and Michael definitely takes some leftovers, but David's not too bothered by that, because he sure as hell doesn't want that many leftovers.

Noah stops being an ass for long enough and leaves some of the mashed potatoes, even after Jacob was being kind of a dick earlier. It's not much longer until Jacob wakes back up, looking just as disoriented as he was earlier. He looks around the apartment, seeing that everyone's left and it's just them two now.

"Did everyone leave? I didn't mean to fall asleep again, you know." Jacob tells David, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I think Pete and Michael were going to go somewhere tomorrow, and had to go home and pack their stuff or something. Noah didn't really say where he was off to though. He left you some mashed potatoes, though." David says, as Jacob sits up.

"Do you wanna help me with putting away the desserts?" Jacob asks. He gets up off David's lap, and makes his way back into the kitchen, ducking underneath the counter to grab the Tupperware and Ziploc bags. He starts spooning food into the plethora of bags and containers, and David grabs a couple of bags to put the rolls in.

Jacob packs the turkey into two containers, and puts them in the fridge, along with the green beans and mashed potatoes and stuffing. David puts the leftover rolls in the pantry, and checks to make sure that everything's not going to fall over or get crushed when he shuts the door.

They move all the dirty dishes to the dishwasher or the sink, and David opens the fridge to grab the wine bottles that he had got earlier.

"Jacob, baby, do you want to hand me the corkscrew? We can go on ahead and open up the wine if you want to." David says, and Jacob rummages in the drawer next to him. He grabs the corkscrew, and reaches out for the bottle to uncork it.

He pops the cork stopper out with ease, and hands the wine bottle back to David, who has the wine glasses. Usually, they don't really bother with the fancy crystal, but sometimes David just feels like being a little extra. Tonight's just one of those nights, you know?

David pours them both a glass, and he passes it over to Jacob, who sips at his glass.

"You wanna go back over to the couch. The next game is supposed to start soon, if you wanna watch more football." David suggests, and Jacob follows him out of the kitchen, and back over to the couch. They snuggle under a soft blanket, and watch the game.

At some point, about halfway through the game, Jacob leans his head on David's shoulder again, angling himself to press a kiss to David's neck.

"I'm glad I've got you, you know?" Jacob says, and David looks over at Jacob. He's a little flushed from the wine, and he smiles softly up at David. God, he's so in love, it hurts.

"Yeah, it's been a while, thinking about it, you know?" David replies, and then he has a thought. He nudges at Jacob, so he can get up and go get something.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asks, holding both their empty glasses.

"I'll be right back! You stay put!" David tells him, running back into their bedroom. He flips the switch, and digs through the box he keeps at the top of their closet. His hands close around the small box, and he drags it down. He opens it up, looking at the silver band glinting up at him.

He and Jacob had been talking about marriage since forever, and now that it was legal, David realizes that Jacob might finally say yes. He had been on the fence for a while, but David's hoping that he'll finally realize that they'll be able to finally go through it, with almost no fear.

He comes back out of the bedroom, and finds Jacob standing there, looking at him.

"God, it took you for fucking ever. What took you so long?" He asks, and David holds up the small velvet box.

"Uh, I know we've always talked about it, and I was thinking that we could finally be able to go through with it." David starts, stopping when Jacob opens his mouth to say something.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jacob asks, and David decides that here, in the tiny hallway of their apartment that they've been living in since they left the west, is the best place for it. He drops to one knee, and pops the lid on the small velvet box.

Jacob gasps.

"Jacob, you know I've loved you for centuries, and I know it's been difficult at times, but, I think it's finally time we finally make this leap. Jacob deGrom, will you make me the happiest person on earth and marry me?" He asks, trying not to cry. Jacob looks like he's on the verge of tears himself, and he drops down to his knees too.

"David, I absolutely would be delighted. Yes, yes, for the rest of time, yes!" He exclaims, and David can't help it, he starts crying. Jacob pulls him in for the biggest hug his thin frame can manage, and David's shoulders shake, crying the happiest tears he'll probably ever cry.

"You don't know how much this means to me, you know? I know we've been talking about it for what seems like centuries, which is probably true, and I just, I've been thinking about it for years, and I bought this band years ago." David explains, pulling away. He reaches for Jacob's hand, and slips the silver band onto his ring finger.

Jacob leans in to kiss him, lips warm and soft, as he holds David close. When he pulls away, David sees that Jacob's face is wet, and shiny, from the tears tracking down his face. He honestly can't believe that this is finally going to happen, that it's real.

"I have a feeling I know, at least kinda. I know I've been looking at wedding bands for years, because I wanted to marry you so badly, I was just scared that we could never." Jacob explains.

"I mean, I totally understand that. It's scary, but I know that this thing is gonna happen, because I know we both probably dreamed of it for so long, you know?" David replies, and holds Jacob close, as his shoulders shake. David runs a hand through Jacob's hair. He's still crying a little bit, but the tears have mostly stopped when Jacob looks up at him.

"I just wanted to ask you to marry me for years, you know? And to finally have it, for this dream I've had since we fell in love, and everything, it's so overwhelming." Jacob tells him, and rests his head on David's shoulder. He sighs, and tilts his head up to press a small kiss to David's lips, smiling softly.

"I'm so glad that you said yes, even though I knew you would." David says, pressing a kiss to Jacob's forehead. They're still sitting there in the hallway, and then an odd look crosses Jacob's face.

"David, wait a second. This reminded me of something." He says, getting up off the floor. David looks up at Jacob, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

"Where are you going?" He asks, as Jacob makes his way down the hallway a little bit.

"Just a moment, you'll see." He says, turning back to look at David. He ducks into their guest room, and there seems to be a bit of crashing around in there. David almost gets up to go look and see what Jacob's doing, but he's a bit tired and doesn't really want to move.

Jacob comes back, and he's holding something behind his back. He sits down on the floor next to David, where he's leaning back against the wall.

"I've had this for a while, but I had been thinking about giving it to you. I was going to do it on Christmas morning, and I was going to wrap it up, but I thought now might be more appropriate." Jacob says, holding up a small blue velvet box, similar to the one David had.

He opens the box, and reveals a small gold band with the smallest diamond inlaid in the center. It shines like a star, and David almost cries again. Of course Jacob had his own proposal planned. It makes so much sense.

"Oh, you had planned to propose too." David says, looking at the wedding band like it holds the answers to every question he had ever had. And maybe, just maybe, it had at least some of them.

"May I?" Jacob asks, reaching for David's hand.

"You may," He answers, and Jacob slides the band onto his finger. It fits perfectly.

***

Jacob honestly can't believe that they're finally able to do this, after wanting and waiting for it for so long. David sits next to him in the little bakery a block down from their apartment. He's got a mouthful of cake and frosting, and he looks like a little kid who's been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Is the red velvet good? You haven't said a word since you got it, so I assume yes." Jacob says, and David swallows down the large bite of cake, almost choking on it.

"It's amazing. This should absolutely be our wedding cake. I think everyone would love it, you know? I know I would, at least." David says, and Jacob can't help but laugh a little. He leans over and kisses David on the cheek. He sneaks a bite of the red velvet cake while David isn't looking, and he sure as hell wasn't lying.

The guy who's working the counter comes over to check on them, asking them about the cake. David's still eating the slice of red velvet, so his mouth is too full of cake and frosting to reply.

"Do you guys know what flavor you've settled on? I can bring you some other flavors to sample, if you want." He says. Jacob can't help the lingering feeling that he looks familiar. Maybe he's just seen him on the subway or something.

"I think we'll have the red velvet. I think David might be in love with it or something," Jacob says, as David protests the statement. He doesn't really have a good case as to why he wouldn't like it, seeing as his mouth is full of cake.

"Okay, well, just let me know when you guys can come back so we can help you design the cake you've chosen!" He tells them, and walks off.

David's finished the slice of cake, and he's got some frosting on his lower lip, so Jacob grabs a napkin to wipe his mouth off.

"You're really making a mess out of this cake, you know?" He tells him, and David swipes a bit of leftover frosting and dabs it on Jacob's nose. He shoves David away, who's grinning big.

"It's like really good though. I think it's perfect for our wedding cake. Speaking of that, how many tiers should it have? I was thinking just two, but I wanted to ask." David says, setting down the fork.

"I think that would be nice. Did I show you the wedding toppers that I had been looking at?" Jacob replies, getting his phone out of his pocket. He had taken a photo of them when he had found them the other day. He scrolls through his photos, and finds it, and holds it up to show David.

"We are not making them dinosaurs." David says, as Jacob tries to keep from laughing. He knew he probably wouldn't want to, but it was worth a shot.

"I thought it would be funny, but I actually do have another one." Jacob says, reaching for his phone. He scrolls through the pictures, and finds the other one he had chosen. "What do you think of these?" He says, handing David the phone.

"Oh, those are nicer. I like them a lot." He says, and leans over, kissing Jacob on the cheek again. He had a feeling David would like the puzzle pieces a lot better anyways.

***

The day's coming closer and closer, and Jacob's been working on writing out the invitations, and as he seals the last envelope, he can't help the sigh of relief. He really didn't know who all he was going to be able to invite, because not everyone he wanted to invite was even alive.

He glances over the list, and can't help the twinge in his heart seeing all the crossed off names. It made him kind of sad, knowing that not everyone he wanted to be there was even around to make it. He runs his fingers over the gold embossing with their initials.

Jacob and David had been talking about the last name, because Jacob wanted to hyphenate them, but David wasn't so sure.

"I mean, it's not like we're professional athletes or something. It wouldn't mess too much up if we changed our last name and joined them together." Jacob had said, at one point. It wasn't necessarily an argument, but it had been an ongoing conversation. It was good to know what exactly they were going to be putting on the decorations and everything.

"That's a good point. I just don't really know yet. We'll figure it out before we need to know what to use." David had told him, trying to reassure him. At least they weren't using their monogram on the cake topper.

Jacob's stacking up the wedding invitations to mail them out in the morning, when David comes sweeping in through the front door. He's holding both their tuxes, and Jacob looks up. David walks by the kitchen, trying to keep the suits from dragging on the floor. He's got his hands hoisted above his head, as the plastic bags ruffle in the breeze he's creating from moving so fast. Jacob can't help but giggle at the sight. David looks seriously ridiculous right now.

He gets up from the table, and goes into their bedroom, where David's got the suits laid across the bed. They're both the same, but with different colored ties.

"They look good. How many blocks did you carry them like that?" Jacob asks David, whose face is a little red now, probably from the exertion.

"Too far to count, honestly. I'm glad you like them, I know you were nervous about them." David says, looking over at Jacob. David seems to immediately come to a realization about something, when Jacob looks up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"The name thing. I was thinking about it most of the afternoon while I was getting our suits, but I think we should hyphenate them. It'll be the best idea, I think." David says, and Jacob almost tackles him with a hug. He doesn't because he's a mature adult who also doesn't want to mess up their suits by tackling David onto the bed on top of them, but it's a close thing.

"That's great!" Jacob says, smiling as big as his face will allow.

***

Jacob's looking at the place cards for the rehearsal dinner, making sure they're not going anywhere. He looks down the table, where David's fixing a vase of flowers. It all looks nice, but Jacob is just so nervous. David looks up at him, and shoots him a small thumbs up. David looks just as nervous as Jacob feels.

He walks over to where Jacob's standing, and pulls him in for a hug.

"You okay?" He asks, and Jacob nods, even though his stomach is twisting and turning so much that he feels like he's going to get sick if he even tries to eat anything. It's just nerves, because tomorrow is probably one of the most important moments in their life.

"I just, I can't believe this is finally happening." Jacob finally says.

"I can't believe it either, but it finally is, and I'm so glad that it is." David tells him, tilting his head up to kiss Jacob. He can't help but giggle, and it causes David to burst into a fit of giggles too. They're giggling, bent over, clutching their stomachs until the guests arrive.

***

The ceremony is one of the prettiest ones Jacob's ever been to (even though he's only been to two weddings in his life), and it's partially because of the peach orchard they're in. The flowers are blooming their signature pink, and Jacob waits for the swell of music, so he can meet David in the middle.

They had set it up so they would walk down opposite sides, and meet in the middle, but Jacob just wants to run as fast as he can, and go find David. He stays put, even though he just wants them to walk in together. They've been together for so long, it feels weird being apart for even just a few minutes.

David had helped him get ready that morning, tying his tie, making sure Jacob didn't manage to look ridiculous or something during the wedding. He appreciated it, and Jacob stands there, at the end of his aisle, waiting, but he's not sure how much longer he can wait.

The music finally cues up, and Jacob practically runs down the aisle, and he practically comes to a screeching halt at the altar, and David can't help but laugh, as he's almost there.

"You nervous or something?" He whispers, leaning in close so only Jacob can hear him. David's grinning ear to ear, and Jacob can't help the little chuckle he makes.

"No, just excited. I don't like being away from you for very long, you know that." Jacob whispers back, smiling just as big. They look over at the priest, and Jacob can't help but risk a glance back at the crowd before he starts talking. Everyone's there, and Jacob looks back at the priest right before he begins the ceremony.

***

David and Jacob sit down at the long table at the center of the hall. They had the reception indoors, even though Jacob wanted to have it outside. It's a good thing that they did that, because it's starting to get really stormy and windy outside. The rain hits the glass window panes, and it's nice, Jacob thinks, as they eat.

"When do you want to cut the cake?" Jacob asks, as David takes a bite of mashed potatoes. He looks up from his plate, and over at Jacob.

"Uh, after we both get done eating, I guess." He answers, after swallowing down the chunk of potato. He looks silly, and Jacob leans over, wipes the mashed potatoes off his mouth.

The cake sits over by the food, and Jacob watches Benny, making sure that he doesn't misstep and knock the whole thing over. His friend comes up behind him, steadying him, so he doesn't mess up the cake. Jacob leans his head on David's shoulder, looking up at him.

"Hi, dear. What's wrong?" David asks, and Jacob groans.

"I think I ate too much or something. My stomach really hurts." He says, and his stomach gurgles, seeming to prove his point. He might've also had a bit too much to drink, but he wasn't going to admit that. David chuckles quietly, and kisses Jacob softly.

"It'll be okay. You just gotta go dance it off. You think you can make until then?" David asks, and Jacob groans again. He's going to die if he has to move anytime soon.

"I'm going to die, David, and it's going to be all your fault. I wasn't the one who chose the food, you know." He says, and this makes David laugh again, even harder. He shakes the table a little bit, and Jacob huffs.

"You'll be okay, trust me. And if you're not, I'll hold your hair back when you get sick. So don't worry, I've got your back. Besides, you might want to drink a little water. I know how you get when you get too much champagne in your system." David says, handing Jacob a water bottle.

Jacob breaks the seal on the bottle, cracking it open, and practically chugging half the bottle.

"I don't feel much better." He says, setting his water down.

"That's because you tried to chug this thing. Slow down there, slugger." David says, when Jacob looks back up him. He makes a face, and David laughs again, quiet chuckles that make his shoulders shake a little bit.

"Well you said I should drink some water, and you didn't say how!" Jacob protests, and now David's laughing really hard again, and Jacob pouts at him.

"I mean, you're right about that. You're ridiculous, you know that?" David says, and Jacob rolls his eyes. He picks at the label on the water bottle, peeling it off. He crumples it up easily, balling it up, and throwing it at David.

"I know that, but so are you." Jacob replies, crossing his arms in front of him. David ducks down under the table to grab the crumpled up label off the floor. He sets it down on the table cloth, it bunching up a little bit as he readjusts in his seat.

"I do know that, and that's why I love you. You're seriously the best thing that ever happened to me, you know?" David tells him, and Jacob blushes, but he's pretty sure David's cheeks are just a little bit pink too.

Jacob leans in, and kisses him gently, and David's cupping Jacob's face in his hands. It's sweet, and gentle, just like David's always been with him. David's grinning when he pulls away, that same kind smile that Jacob's known for centuries. It's perfect, and he'll never get tired of it.

***

David's standing next to him, as they look at the cake. Jacob had been wanting to cut this masterpiece open since they got done with the ceremony. He holds the cake knife, as Noah records the two of them on his phone.

"On three!" Noah shouts to the two of them, as everyone all counts down, gathered around Jacob and David. They cut the little slices out of the cake, and Jacob immediately shoves the piece of cake into David's mouth. He mostly misses, and David ends up with a ton of icing on his nose.

David manages not to make a giant fucking mess of the cake, but he still puts a dab of icing on Jacob's nose, because Jacob did it first. They're both laughing, and Jacob feels like his face is going to split open, he's smiling so big.

Jacob pulls David in for another kiss, and the crowd cheers, caught up in the glee of the momentous occasion. Jacob pulls away, and David looks a little disoriented, grinning like Jacob hung the stars. They step away from the cake so everyone else can enjoy it too.

Jacob ends up over by the table where they were sitting, and at some point David slips away, off to go get them some cake. It is their big day, they deserve some too. David comes back with two little plates of cake. He hands Jacob a fork, and they sit there, leaned up against the table.

"You know, I still can't believe this happened. I sometimes think I'm gonna wake up, and it'll all be a dream." David tells Jacob, as he picks at his cake. He looks up at him, and catches Jacob with a mouth filled with frosting and cake.

"Oh, uh, I kinda get that. I mean, I always thought I'd just have a little peach orchard, and would never get to experience this kind of thing. I was just worried that there was no one out there who would love me, at least not in the way that I know you do, but here we are!" Jacob says, laughing a little. David can't help it, laughing a little bit too.

"Well, I for one, am glad that this is something we both get to have together." David says, eating his cake. Jacob can't help but smile again. His cheeks hurt from all the smiling, but it's so worth it, being right here with David.

"Yeah, me too. It definitely feels like a dream come true, you know?" Jacob tells him, and David leans in, kissing Jacob's cheek.

"It sure does." David replies, setting his empty plate down. It's not much longer until their first dance, Jacob realizes, looking at his watch. Jacob reaches out for David's hand, and he takes hold, squeezing tight.

***

Jacob's hands are shaking, as he reaches out for David's hands. They weren't planning on anything really insane for their dance, because Jacob knows he has two left feet, and David's not much better. So David rests his hand on Jacob's waist, pulling him close.

Their song begins, and Jacob tucks his chin over David's shoulder closing his eyes, as they sway slowly. He lets the music wash over them, mouthing the words as they move.

Jacob is a little bit bigger than David, but he still feels small in his arms, like he always has. It feels nice, as they move together. Jacob stands up a little bit, the way he was standing and swaying with David starting to bother his neck. They slowly move around the dance floor, like they're moving in a dream.

David looks up at Jacob, and he's smiling so big, Jacob's cheeks hurt looking at him. Jacob can't help but lean down and kiss David briefly. Jacob can't help but smile too, his mouth moving against David's.

David's got his hand in Jacob's hand, fingers laced together. Jacob doesn't really want to let go of him, as he savors the moment. It's always been like that for them, though, he realizes. He's pretty sure he's okay with that.

It feels like the whole crowd around them melts away, as David holds Jacob close. They both are looking down at their feet every so often, so that neither of them step on the other. Jacob and David stay like that, as the song wraps around them, like they're in their own little bubble.

As the song begins to reach the final chorus, Jacob and David swirl around the dance floor, slowly loosening up. David's getting a little teary eyed, and Jacob's pretty sure he's doing the same thing. A tear runs down his cheek, and Jacob gives him a watery smile, because now he's crying a little bit too.

The song slowly winds down, as Jacob spins David slowly, because this was the only thing they had actually rehearsed, and by God, it's gonna happen. Jacob catches David in his arms as the song ends, and he feels his face grow hot. David looks up at him, and Jacob holds him there for just a moment.

They both duck off the dance floor a few moments later, going back ton the seats that they had left behind. Jacob ducks his head for a moment, before David's leaning in for a kiss.

Jacob takes David's hand again, and holds it tightly. They sit like that for a little bit, watching their friends dance on the dance floor. Once they had danced, the floor opened up, and the two of them watch as their friends dance and move.

The music is a bit different from what they were dancing to, and David leans his head on Jacob's shoulder, closing his eyes. They rest there for a few moments, and Jacob rubs his thumb over the top of David's hand.

"David, you know I love you?" Jacob asks, and David lifts his head, looking up at Jacob.

"Yes. You've told me so many times throughout the years that I remember. I love you too." He replies, and lays his head on Jacob's shoulder again. Jacob's heart flips, and he settles back. He's so glad that he's got David by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> their first dance is to 400 Lux by Lorde, just so yall know. 
> 
> i also wanna say thanks to [symsonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symsonic/pseuds/symsonic) for letting me use her vampire au and its subsequent lore for some of the basis of this fic!!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yousee-saros)


End file.
